


ARK: Bold

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [5]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Slight Hurt/Comfort, m-preg, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Mair is captured by a marauder and decides that the best way to stall his captor and keep himself from being killed is breeding with the bandit's two very dangerous, very much in heat, Sabertooths.
Relationships: Mair/Dusk (Original Sabertooth), Mair/Sabertooth
Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409737
Kudos: 28





	ARK: Bold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here you guys go! I got bored, so I decided to finish something I started writing a while ago when I was still into ARK. It's the Sabertooth fic you guys wanted~!
> 
> Enjoy my little doves~!
> 
> And as always, comments and Kudos are appreciated~! They keep me doing what I do~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Mair didn’t know where he was or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was walking with Kait on the beach with Set by their side, and then he’d felt a pinprick in his neck before the world went dark. When he woke up, he was tied to a wooden pole in a camp he didn’t recognize. “H-hello…?” He called out timidly, fearful as he looked around, seeing no one nearby, before his breath caught when he heard a low growl, his gemstone suddenly glowing bright and fierce.

Two Sabertooth felines came into view as they circled him and he quivered, full of fear and uncertainty. Male, aggressive, carnivores. He avoided looking at the words ‘ _ heat _ ’, but frowned when he read that the Sabertooth’s were  _ owned _ . Tamed by… Marauder? What a strange name.

“N-nice kitties…” he whispered, pressing himself back against the pole. “Pl-please don’t kill me… I-I don’t taste very good…” he whimpered, quivering when one of the tigers stepped up to him, sniffing at his neck. He flushed lightly as arousal sparked in his body, triggered by the beast’s  _ scent _ and he stifled a moan, especially when he heard footsteps behind him, followed by a sharp whistle.

When the Sabertooth’s backed off, a low, dark voice filled the air, “Well, well… our pretty little captive is awake~? You must have a higher metabolism than I first thought. Should’ve used more tranquilizer.” A tall, dark and mysterious man walked into Mair’s view and the boy swallowed hard. He saw the  _ mask _ he wore and instantly realized he was a  _ bandit _ , recognizing it from one of the masks hung on Noi’s hut walls. The hunter had once told him the story of how he’d conquered a camp of twenty bandits with only the help of a single Dilo and the story had filled him with adoration, but the situation here and now, filled him with dread and fear.

Noi and Kait had no idea where he was, and this knowledge gave him little hope of being rescued. “Wh-who are you? Wh-what… what do y-you  _ want _ with me…?” He squeaked out, rigid and tense as he looked up at the man.

“I don’t want anything with  _ you _ , pretty boy. I want what your village has. I’ve sent a letter already to them of how I have you and have demanded the highest price for your return… and wellbeing.” The bandit smirked and Mair’s heart lit with hope for a single moment. “Too bad that as soon as they give me what I want, I’ll kill you anyway~”

“N-no! Please don’t! I-I’ll do anything!” Mair cried out, thrashing against his binds.

“ _ Anything _ huh~?” The bandit grinned, dark and predatory, and Mair let out a sharp gasp when he grabbed the boy’s hair, tilting his head up. “Mm… you are  _ very _ pretty… I might just take you up on that offer…~ Fuck you till you’re sore and crying those pretty tears for me to stop…”

Mair tensed up when he heard the Sabertooth’s growl and he swallowed hard, “W-wait!” A foolish spark of courage filled him as an idea suddenly came to mind. “I-... I-I can give you m-more Sabers…” his voice was breathy, full of fear, as his heart thundered in his chest.

“I don’t fancy being tricked, boy. You don’t look like a beast tamer. Let alone a  _ hunter _ . I’ll bet everything I have that you’ve never even hunted a  _ Dodo _ before.” The bandit laughed at him and Mair frowned, before letting out a slow breath.

“A-and you’re right… b-but I wasn’t talking about… hunting…” he glanced at the Sabertooth’s shivering when his eyes met the predatory gaze of the larger beast. “I… I can  _ breed _ with them…” he flushed darkly as the words fell from his lips and the bandit narrowed his eyes. “Th-they’re in heat. A-and my gemstone reacts to… to creatures in heat… It tells me I’m c-compatible with them… and that I… I can get p- _ pregnant _ if they breed me… O-only from male creatures though…”

“No man on this forsaken land can get  _ pregnant _ , boy. And no sane person would ever want to be bred by a  _ beast _ .” The bandit growled, low and dangerous and Mair quivered.

“I… I c-can  _ show  _ you… P-please…” he pleaded, scared that the bandit wouldn’t believe him and would still choose to violate him. There were only two people he would even let  _ close _ to him like that, and they weren’t here.

“Fine. You want to get yourself eaten by my Sabers? Be my  _ guest _ . I’m still getting your ransom, no matter what.” The bandit sneered, eyes narrowed, as he suddenly cut Mair loose, the blade accidentally cutting into his wrists and he cried out with the pain. “Oops~” the man smirked, slightly amused before he brought the knife to his lips, licking his blood.

Now free, Mair considered  _ running _ , but there was no way he could outrun two Sabers in  _ heat _ . And that risked angering the bandit too, which wasn’t something he could risk, if he wanted to get out of this alive.

Nearly choking on his fear, Mair stepped away from the bandit, keeping his gaze on the Sabertooth’s as they watched him like a piece of prime meat. It reminded him of how Noi used to look at him, before they grew closer. Embarrassed and afraid to be exposed in front of the bandit, Mair chose to instead lay himself down on a rock,  _ facing _ the bandit to keep his eyes on him. Heart beating furiously in his chest, he made a small noise as he reached back to lift up his skirt, exposing his backside to the air.

He tensed up slightly when the largest of the Sabers started stalking towards him and he grasped the rock tightly with his hands, quivering, paying little mind to the blood that smeared on the stone. He’d never been bred to a Saber before, not even the ones that were back at the village, and the thought of it was both terrifying and thrilling.

When the Saber disappeared from his vision, he swallowed hard, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. Refusing to meet the bandit’s narrowed gaze, the boy lifted his hips up slightly, enticing the Saber before he suddenly cried out when the large beast mounted him, growling dangerously in his ears. Gasping out loud, Mair whimpered when he felt the Saber’s  _ cock _ \- long, thick, and hot- against his skin and he spread his legs a little wider to help.

The bandit watched with sharp, narrowed eyes as the beast rutted against the boy, before suddenly the pointed tip caught against Mair’s quivering hole, and  _ nothing _ prepared him for the penetration. Jolting with both pain and pleasure, Mair nearly screamed as the beast plunged its thick length inside of him, and it took the boy a few moments to realize there was something else to it.

_ Barbs _ . Lining the Saber’s cock. Not sharp, but  _ there _ . Stimulating his walls and bringing both pain and pleasure as they rubbed against him.

The Saber didn’t bother to give Mair any time to adjust, but the boy was used to that feeling. When it pulled back, it was only half way before it thrust back inside of him, hard and fast and  _ deep _ , as the barbs lining its cock rubbed against all the right places inside his body.

It wasn’t long before Mair was moaning breathlessly, tears crawling down his cheeks with the sharp, painful pleasure, as the Sabertooth fucked him. He didn’t see the look of disbelief or  _ arousal _ on the bandit’s face as the man watched him get fucked by a  _ beast _ . All he could focus on was the heat and the pleasure. The feeling of the Saber’s fur against his heated skin, its  _ cock _ deep inside of him, throbbing with its own pleasure.

Mair didn’t know how long the Saber had been in heat, but it was clear the answer when the poor creature didn’t last too much longer. For Mair, the time seemed to go by slowly as the beast used him, and he felt the familiar liquid heat swirl inside his gut. Pushing back with every stuttered thrust, Mair gasped and whined with the heat, until  _ finally _ the beast let out a terrifying roar of pleasure, burying its cock so  _ deep _ within the boy as it spilled hard inside of him.

Mair jolted, eyes snapped wide open when he felt those barbs sharpen inside of him,  _ almost _ locking the Saber’s cock inside of his wanton hole. That feeling of sharp pleasure, coupled with the liquid heat that filled him, triggered his own release as his cute little cock painted the rock with his seed.

Floating on euphoria, the boy barely winced when the Sabertooth pulled free, planting itself back firmly on the ground before lumbering away, to a spot where it could clean itself. Quivering, Mair bit back a whine at the sudden cold air that blew over his body and he swallowed hard, hole clenching around nothing, even as the Saber’s seed leaked from his abused hole.

He didn’t even know the other Saber was behind him until he suddenly felt a cold nose against his backside and he jolted, clutching at the rock. “Nn…” There was a single swipe of the feline’s rough bristled tongue before Mair felt heat at his back once more, the smaller Saber mounting him, growling softly as its cock rubbed against him.

Humming in turn, Mair pushed back, quivering with want and heat as he felt the Saber’s cock- slightly thinner than its pack-mate- press against his hole. With a soft gasp, he felt the moment it slid inside of him, the movement smooth and easy thanks to the seed slicking his walls.

“Mm…  _ look at you _ …” Mair’s eyes snapped wide open, startled when he heard the bandit speak and he flushed darkly with embarrassment when he saw the man with his cock in hand. It was  _ nothing _ like Kait watching him be bred. This left him feeling dirty. “So  _ pretty _ , speared on my beast’s cock, moaning like the pretty little  _ bitch _ you are…~”

Mair bit his lower lip, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the bandit, focusing on the cock inside of him as the Saber started a fast, deep-set pace. In and out, as the Saber fucked him hard, cock throbbing with every thrust and barbs rubbing against every pleasure spot inside of him. Despite the bandit’s presence, his heated gaze and his filthy words, that liquid heat returned as Mair’s cock bounced in the air obscenely with every thrust of the Saber’s cock into him.

Like this, he could almost forget where he was…

Crying out with the sudden spark of pleasure as the Saber’s cock grinded against his prostate, Mair spilled once more against the rock, dizzy and faint with his pleasure as his walls clenched tightly around the beast’s cock. The Sabertooth whined at the tight friction, pace stuttering, and it wasn’t long before it was at the edge.

The boy was prepared this time for it, gut clenching with perverse pleasure at the thought, as he pushed back hard against the beast’s cock. The Saber hissed with pleasure, giving no roar like the first one, as it buried its cock deep inside of him, barbs locking them together for a single moment as the beast spilled, filling him with more hot, thick pearly seed.

The Saber pressed close to him for longer than the first one did, and Mair appreciated the warmth, sleepy and sated as the glow of his gemstone finally faded. He was  _ almost _ asleep before he was startled when the Saber suddenly pushed off of him, and he whined at the sharp feeling of the beast’s cock slipping free. Confused, Mair looked up to see the Sabertooth’s on edge, snarling at something only they could hear. “Wh-wha…?”

He squeaked when the bandit suddenly grabbed a crossbow and slipped off the rock, hiding himself in fear.

What happened next was a blur, as Mair heard snarling and angry roars and hisses. The shouts of men barely heard above the rest, but the boy’s chest filled with hope when he recognized Noi’s battle cry.

He cried out when the smaller Sabertooth leapt over the rock, next to him, hissing before crowding close. His eyes widened when he realized the beast was  _ protecting _ him, and Mair felt relief as he reached out to grasp at the creature’s fur, hardly even noticing when the blood on his wrist soaked through the Saber’s beautiful golden fur.

When the sounds of fighting finally stopped, Mair’s heart clenched with fear and he pressed closer to the Sabertooth when footsteps rounded the rock. When the Sabertooth suddenly snarled, a soft familiar voice spoke in turn, “Easy boy… we’re friends…”

Mair’s head jerked up, eyes wide, and he made a soft noise when he saw Kait, standing cautiously just feet away from them. “K-Kait!” Pushing away the Sabertooth, Mair stood up clumsily and rushed over to the man, before stumbling when his legs gave out on him.

Kait was quick to catch him, letting out a sharp breath of relief as he held him close. “ _ Fuck _ Mair… I was so scared…” he murmured, hugging Mair close, before picking him up gently in his arms, not even caring about the state of mess the boy was in.

“Let’s go Kait, before any other marauders show up,” Noi’s voice filled the air, gruff and brisk and Mair smiled when he heard it, before frowning, tugging at Kait’s arm.

“W-wait… we can’t leave him…” Mair whimpered quietly, looking back at the Sabertooth, who stood beside the rock, watching the humans take Mair away. Swallowing hard, the boy reached out his arm, hand outstretched and the Sabertooth perked up for a single moment, but hesitated.

“We have to go Mair…” Kait whispered, frowning as he watched this and Mair shook his head fiercely.

“Not without  _ him _ .” He pushed at Kait’s chest, wanting to be put down, and after a moment, the man obliged, setting the boy on the ground. Unable to really  _ move _ , Mair sat down on the ground, before holding out his hand, eyes soft and warm as he looked at the Sabertooth staring back at him.

No words were needed, as Mair smiled sweetly at the large feline, and after several long, tense heartbeast, the Sabertooth finally stepped closer to the boy, rumbling pitifully as it nuzzled against him.

Letting out a soft breath of relief, Mair hugged the Saber close, before standing up shakily. “L-let’s go.”

It wasn’t until they got back to the village that Mair discovered how they found him. Kait told him that Set followed his scent, and they had no idea about any ransom note until the Chief approached them with a look of fire in her eyes. She confined Mair to his den,  _ grounding _ him from further outings until further notice, much to his disappointment.

She was a little calmed from her anger when they showed her the Sabertooth they brought back with them, but when Noi tried taking it to the Saber pen, the feline refused and instead followed Kait and Mair to the boy’s own den, staying close to him. Noi decided that the boy needed more protection than just a Dilo, no matter how strong said Dilo was, and convinced the Chief to let the Sabertooth stay with Mair in his den.

Mair was given the choice to name him after that, and the Saber quickly became known as Dusk and was never found too far from Mair.

After three days, Mair finally showed signs of the breeding with the Sabers, and when a week had passed, the boy had not given birth to  _ eggs _ , but to three healthy beautiful little cubs. The experience had been far more unpleasant than any other births he’d had, but when he looked at the beautiful cubs in the healer’s arms, he realized he’d go through it all over again just for that single, precious moment.


End file.
